


Defending His Honor

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: Art Request for Spamano.





	Defending His Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Art Request from Deviantart: https://guil-t-pleasurez.deviantart.com/art/Defending-His-Honor-request-lookatthestars98-474664092

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, punk?”

Lovino gritted his teeth, willing himself not to buckle under the weight of the older teen that rammed into him. He refused to budge, only tightening his grip on the doorframe. He glared at the group of bullies. Said nothing, refusing to talk as well.

“Hey,” a new voice joined them, “what’s with the hold up?”

The first of the bullies glanced back as the team captain stormed over. “This kid’s not letting us get out onto the field.”

“I’m not that much younger than you, asshole,” the Italian grumbled.

“What?!” The captain shoved his teammate aside, taking his place as he glared at Lovino. “What’s your goddamn problem?!”

Lovino met and held his glare. “I’m not moving until you let him back on the team.”

“Who?”

“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.” Full name for full emphasis, as he stared at them challengingly.

Shocked silence filled the hallway, broken only by the captain’s sudden bark of laughter. “What, that gay kid?”

Lovino’s hands tightened to fists. “Yeah,” he growled, jaw locked as he began to tremble, “him.”

The captain just scoffed at him. “I’m trying to bring my team to nationals. I need the best of the best, not some stupid fa-”

Years of being the star player on the other school’s team gave Lovino all the experience he needed, as he lunged at the captain, taking him to the ground with the force of a freight train. The football players would’ve been impressed.

More yells swarmed the hallway, as the rest of the team joined in the fight. Fists flew, teeth were lost, black eyes were given. At some point, another student must have gone to get a teacher, because they arrived shortly, screaming at the students about suspensions as they broke them up. 

As Lovino struggled to break free of one teacher’s grip, he suddenly noticed Antonio standing nearby. The Spaniard looked shaken, a little pale. He seemed to be trying to say something to his boyfriend, but Lovino couldn’t understand him above all the chaos. And before he got the chance to ask, the teacher was dragging him off towards the principal’s office.

* * *

Lovino leaned casually on his windowsill, staring down at his distressed boyfriend. “I can’t come down cuz I’m grounded. Just shout up to me.”

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

The Italian sighed, irritated. He had been expecting the lecture for quite some time now, though that didn’t make it any more annoying. “I just wanted to,” he grumbled, “okay? It’s none of your business anyways.”

“None of my business?! Lovino, you could’ve been killed! There were five of them and only one of you!”

“Well I couldn’t just stand by!” Lovino snapped suddenly. “Not when they were boasting about going to the championship… not when they didn’t even give a damn that their best player wasn’t going with them!”

Antonio looked startled by the outburst. Realization slowly dawned in his emerald eyes, followed by a deep sadness. “You… You did this because they kicked me off the team.” Not even a question; the answer was obvious.

Lovino crossed his arms across his chest and looked away, sulking. “No I didn’t.”

“Lovino…”

“Chigi.”

Antonio sighed, slumping against the side of the house, hanging his head in his hands. “Mis dios… What am I going to do with you?”

“Shut it! It was my decision to make, stop beating yourself up over it!”

“But you only did this because I told you about-!”

Lovino scowled at him again. “I’d have found out about it eventually, idiota. People talk you know.”

“But you’re grounded because of me!” Antonio cried. “And suspended!”

“Eh.” The Italian shrugged. “It’s not that bad. Besides,” he grinned wickedly, “it was so worth the trouble.”

Antonio couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Did you give one of them a black eye?”

“Two of ‘em! And I knocked out one of the captain’s front teeth too.”

“Wow. You sure are a handful, Lovi!”

He winked at him. “You know you love me for it.”

They both had a good laugh about that, before Lovino became suddenly solemn. “…I’d do it again, you know.”

“Lovi!”

“I would!” He frowned down at him. “If anyone messes with my man, I’ll tear ‘em apart.”

Antonio sighed, shaking his head. “Lovino Vargas, you’re ridiculous.”

“Chigi.”

* * *

As Antonio began the long trek back to his house, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Lovino acted all tough, but he was really a sweetheart. He was so glad to have met the hotheaded Italian.


End file.
